


Pun away

by Kithera



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Dad Jokes, Dialogue-Only, Drunkenness, Gen, Gray Jedi, Jedi, Jedi being silly, Puns & Word Play, Short & Sweet, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithera/pseuds/Kithera
Summary: Four Jedi left alone on a mountain top with a cellar full of alcohol. One of the Jedi has a penchant for punning. What could possibly go right?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Pun away

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge on theforce.net boards. The challenge was dialogue only with no names and it had to incorporate a pet and as many puns as possible. Enjoy spotting all the puns and groaning as much as I did writing it.

“Shh! He’s still asleep. Have you done it? 

“Yeah, it’s up. I’ve balanced the bucket on the edge of the door. When Mace pushes the door open it’ll tip all over him. Did you get the makeup?” 

“Yep, and hair dye. Qui is passed out so hard that even shaved his head, he isn’t going to wake up.” 

“Do you think it’s such a good idea Namia?”

“He’s been a pain in the arse and I’m over it. Pass me that mascara.” 

“Don’t you guys need to stop fighting and make-up” 

“Don’t lash out at me I have a mascara brush and I’m not afraid to use it.”“Okay, well you show me what to do and I’ll do it.”

“Just do what I say and don’t give me any lip.” 

“Oooo! Not if that’s the shade you’re going to be using. Did you know that when I become a knight I'm going to grow out the hair on my upper lip, then shave it, put it in a box, and hide that box?”

“Why...?”

“It's going to be my secret stash.”

“Really? Oh no - he’s stirring. What do we do?” 

“Sing. We have to sing to him. Both of us together, are you ready?” 

“Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep little Quiggy.” 

“He’s asleep again but I think I need some more to drink. Can you go Taeyn?” 

“It’s too cold outside. If I go out in the cold, it’ll make me so-brr!”

“Seriously Taeyn!” 

“Look, the alcohol isn’t going to solve all your problems, but it’s worth a shot.” 

“Maybe to warm up you need some brrr-bon.” “Haha. I’ll get beer, it’ll cure what ales ya.” 

“Just make sure you take a pitcher – it’ll last longer.” 

“What were our Masters thinking leaving us to our own devices in the middle of Donnybrook?”

“It’s not a bad town.” 

“It’s the ugliest town in Princessvale.” 

“It has a pretty neat library.”“Yeah, and how do you figure that?” 

“Oh, come on Namia, it has thousands of stories.” 

“You’re awful. Alright now for the hair dye.” 

“On it. You’re forgetting Donnybrook’s neat pet shop.”

“Really? Is that where you got your pet rock from?”

“Yep, his name’s Ignatius and like me he really lavas you.”

“Uh huh. How much did you pay for it?”

“Not much, he was on shale.” 

“And what does Ignatius do for you?”

“Well, he has his faults but for starters he doesn’t take life for granite.” 

“Can you stop with the rock puns?”

“Aww, I’d just started to dig the best ones up.” 

“You’ve got to stop.”“Okay, Okay, I know when I’ve hit rock bottom.” 

“Gah! Stop! Okay, hair-dye is done.”

“What’s that noise.”“It’s Mace coming back. Shh, shh.”

“Right this way princess.”

“Princess? Oh Sith! What about the bucket?”

“Mace’ll go through the door first. It’ll be fine.”

“After you princess.” 

“Oh no. What have we wrought?”

“Namia! Taeyn! What the actual--“

“Quick! Namia! Pun for your life!”


End file.
